


Pleasing Royalty

by soap_deluxe



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Porn again, Prince and Knight AU, Royalty AU, leave comments PLEEEEEEEEEZE, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soap_deluxe/pseuds/soap_deluxe
Summary: Kaito is completely loyal to Prince Shuichi,  everyone in the kingdom knows that.But do they know exactly how deep that loyalty runs?





	1. Chapter 1

Servants were chatting amongst themselves in the hall as they did their chores. 

They soon silenced themselves once they came through.

Prince Shuichi, the crown Prince and sole heir to the throne, walked by in his magnificent array of robes, making everyone stop everything to gaze at him.

Accompanying him as always was Kaito Momota, His Highness's most loyal knight. Faithful and devoted to his prince, Kaito was rarely seen not at his side.

The two strutted passed everyone, Kaito with his head held high while Shuichi nodded in acknowledgement at all that they passed, the servants bowing their heads down respectfully. Once they were gone did they truly begin to chitter.

"I swear His Highness must get tired of being followed around all the time."

"Sir Kaito clings to him like a shadow, does he ever let him breathe?"

"I wouldn't mind it all, especially if he was watching over me."

"I'm pretty sure it'd get old after awhile; he actually guards His Highness in his room when he's sleeping!"

"I don't think that's so bad. Sir Kaito is simply just that loyal to him."

"Besides I wouldn't complain if I woke up to that everyday."

The servants then tittered amongst themselves, completely unaware of just how deep Kaito's loyalty ran.

-

As soon as Kaito had closed the bedchamber doors, Shuichi was all over him in an instant. 

Immediately as Kaito turned around Shuichi pinned him against the doors already pressing kisses against his lips. Kaito was surprised but he didn't mind it one bit, kissing him back as he lowered his hands to grab Shuichi's hips, digging his fingers in through the layers he wore. 

Starving for each other their kisses became wetter, their tongues tangling against each other while Shuichi grew feverish for his guard.

He could still vividly remember him training earlier that day, devoid of armor his body was glistening as it was drenched in sweat as he exercised himself. Watching him made Shuichi burn, biting his lip and digging his nails into his palms as he flexed his muscles with every movement.

God he wanted him.

Pulling away for air, a string connecting their lips as the prince had his tongue hanging out, they both panted for breath as Kaito gazed at him lovingly. Only he could make him like this, only he could break Shuichi out of that shy modest shell and turn him into an absolute whore for him. Once he had enough time to breathe Shuichi went back to kissing him, clawing his nails down against Kaito's chest plate as he hurriedly disrobed himself. 

When Kaito pulled away from him again he watched as his prince's royal garments slid off his body and fell to the floor, revealing his bare body as Shuichi blushed in both bashfulness and lust. Shuichi caressed his face, looking at him lovingly before kissing him again, pressing his naked form against Kaito's still armored body. Kaito smiled into the kiss, lowering a hand further down his lover's body to squeeze one of his ass cheeks.

Shuichi squeaked into the kiss because of that, now desperate to remove Kaito's armor as he scraped his nails around searching for any opening to take it off. Kaito laughed against his lips, smiling as he pulled away to see the desperate look on his face. Enjoying it Kaito finally removed his armor, only slowly taking it off to tease his lover.

Once he was completely naked he grabbed Shuichi by the waist and pulled him flush against him, making out with him again. Shuichi groaned, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck as he pressed his body even more against his. 

Grabbing his ass Kaito lifted Shuichi up, the prince merely wrapping his legs around him, and headed straight towards his bed. Landing on the mattress with a bounce, Kaito pulled his lips away to grin down at Shuichi, who smiled back up at him before pushing him away so he could turn around and lie on his stomach. He turned his head over his shoulder and looked at his lover pleadingly.

Taking the hint Kaito hurriedly dug through the nightstand, immediately finding the well of lubricant. He uncapped it and poured the liquid out into his palm, slicking his fingers up. Once he was done with that he grabbed Shuichi by his hip, pulling his ass up to get to work. 

Shuichi grabbed a pillow, already using it to muffle his moans as he felt Kaito push a finger inside him. He cried as he felt it move inside him, Kaito steadily pumping it in and out as he drank up his Highness's adorable noises. It was when he stuck in a second finger that Shuichi lifted his head and wailed out loud, making Kaito proud of his work. His fingers soon found a spot that made Shuichi cry even louder, a mischievous smile spreading across his face as he kept fingering Shuichi and repeatedly missed that spot.

"Kai-Kaito!" Shuichi moaned out, his cock leaking heavily onto the bed. "Pl-Please-"

"Please what?"

"Please- Please give it to me! Please! Please-"

"Give what, Shuichi?" Kaito leaned down, his lips smiling near Shuichi's ear. "You've got to be more specific."

Drool was seeping through his clenched teeth, spilling over his lips and down his chin as Shuichi cried out: "Fuck me Kaito! Fuck me! Fuck me!"

Kaito grinned. "Yes your Highness." he replied with a kiss against his jaw. Kaito pulled his fingers out, Shuichi whining in disappointment, and grabbed the lube again this time spreading it on his cock. Once he was good and ready Kaito held his cock, teasingly grinding it against Shuichi's ass while the prince moaned into his pillow in embarrassment. Chuckling to himself Kaito finally guided his cock towards his prince's entrance, Shuichi stifling himself as he felt him push all the way in until he was up to the hilt. 

Kaito leaned down again, his chest pressing against Shuichi's front, intertwining their fingers as he asked: "Ready?"

Shuichi desperately nodded, and once Kaito was given a yes he pulled out only to slam back in again. Shuichi moaned, his voice trembling as Kaito continued to pound into him. Kaito was in love, the tight fit around his cock was to die for, he was even salivating as he continued to thrust into his prince. Shuichi loved it just as much too, his fingers clawing down the sheets while he laid his head to the side as saliva slid down the big happy smile he wore on his face. 

Kaito absolutely adored the face Shuichi was making, so much so he slid a hand under his chest and played with a nipple, eliciting some wonderful mewls out of his prince. Shuichi hugged his pillow tighter as he grinned, now grinding his ass up against Kaito's lap for more pleasure. Kaito lightly chuckled at the display, leaning down to press kisses against the spine of his Highness, starting up from from the middle of his back and into the crook of his neck where he buried his face. 

Kaito licked that part before biting down on it, leaving dozens of marks in the pale flesh of his prince to be hidden away under those royal robes later.

After sucking one large mark Kaito went to his ear, licking the shell and greatly enjoying the trembling in Shuichi's cries.

"K-Kaito…"

"Yes?"

"I- Uhhhhhh..."

Kaito had bitten the lobe of his ear, letting go immediately to press a kiss against it. 

"Shuichi? How much do you want it?" Kaito whispered against his ear.

"W-Want what?"

"Oh you know, this." Kaito then gave a really hard thrust, one that hit a spot that made Shuichi release the most desperate whine he ever heard, the prince nearly dragging his fingers hard enough to tear the sheets.

"I-I want it…"

"Hm?"

"I want it. I want it! I want it!" Shuichi essentially begged as grinded his rear even harder against Kaito's lap.

"Well how badly do you want it?" Kaito leaned even further down, his chest squished against Shuichi's back as he gently held his chin to make him face him. 

"Kaito…" Shuichi tried to kiss him only for his knight to teasingly pull back.

"Come on Shuichi… tell me… how badly do you want it?

"Really… really bad."

"How much do you need it?"

"H-huh?"

"Just tell me Shuichi how badly you want my cock in that deep?"

"F-Fuck Kaito so fucking much! Please fuck me! Please! Please!"

More than happy to hear that Kaito kissed Shuichi, caressing his face as he delved his tongue past his lips for Shuichi to eagerly suck on. Once he pulled away with a thick line of saliva between them Kaito grabbed his hips and pulled out only to thrust right back in to hit that spot Shuichi loved so much.

Shuichi flopped his head down to side on his pillow, his tongue sticking out as he relished the pleasure Kaito was giving him. 

Slamming so feverishly he could hear his balls slapping against his cheeks, Kaito could feel he was nearing his end. Digging nails into Shuichi's hip, Kaito pulled his ass up high enough to reach under him and stroke his cock to completion. 

The pleasure from Kaito fucking him was already intense, but adding in him pumping his own cock Shuichi was ready to burst. So with one last thrust from him Shuichi cried out his lover's name and came, spilling his release over Kaito's fingers and down onto the bed. Kaito loved hearing him screech his name. After a few more thrusts for him Kaito bit Shuichi's shoulder to muffle his own scream as he released inside him, his own cum spilling out with his every movement.

Shuichi flopped down first, panting for breath as he then felt Kaito flop down on his back. When he felt Kaito kiss his face he smiled.

Kaito rolled the two of them onto their sides, spooning Shuichi till he could regain his strength. 

Still pressing kisses against his prince, Kaito didn't see the mischievous smirk appear on Shuichi's face before he turned around and pushed him down on his back to straddle him.

Kaito was surprised but was happily ready to enjoy a Round 2 as he placed his hands behind his head.

"My turn."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's lips slid against his prince's, Shuichi holding him close by wrapping his arms around his neck as their tongues met every so often.

Pulling his mouth away with a pop, Kaito proudly looked down at his handiwork; Shuichi staring up at him with hazy eyes and a rush of color in his cheeks as his lithe chest heaved up and down while he panted for breath, his hair mussed up from his writhing against the pillows. Happy his lover was sufficiently messed up he began to press kisses against his jaw, delighting in the small whimpers his Highness made as he loosely hung an arm around his neck while the other was digging into the mattress. His hands sliding down the sides of his body, Kaito pressed lower and lower till he got to his neck. Once there he laid a small bite on it and pinned his hips down.

Shuichi yelped a bit at the pain, soon enough moaning as he felt Kaito start to suck a mark.

"K-K-Kaito…"

Kaito smiled around the hickey he was leaving; wanting to hear more of those noises he finished that one spot and moved onto another. As he did so, he began to play with one of Shuichi's nipples, stroking it with his thumb until it began to perk up. Shuichi desperately stifled a moan from that, giving Kaito incentive to pinch it and hear him squeak.

Shuichi leaked even more from that alone.

Wanting to torture him even more Kaito went lower, latching his mouth to his other pert nipple and sucked on that. Because of this Shuichi dragged a hand down his back, his other desperately clutching against his pillow.

The knight grinned, laving his tongue around the bud. Feeling mischievous he then bit down on it, making his prince cry out and wrap his arms around him, even hooking a leg around his waist, while digging his fingers into his shoulders. He then switched to the other nipple, worrying the tip between his teeth. Shuichi tried not to moan, refusing to even open his mouth, but nevertheless soft 'mms' escaped from his lips. Taking that as a challenge Kaito removed his mouth from his chest and went lower.

He first started by licking his nipple and then from there trailed down with his tongue. Shuichi shivered as he felt him lick patterns all the way down his stomach. Crawling down his lover's body Kaito's tongue ended up finding his erection.

Shuichi jolted upwards from that alone, Kaito beaming from the mewl that just left his lips. Wanting to hear more he grabbed his Highness's cock and guided it towards his tongue, taking small teasing licks at the tip. Shuichi whined at the touch, spreading his legs apart as he dug his nails into the bed. His knight enjoyed the display, even going as far to hook one of his legs over his shoulder.

Shuichi bit his lips as he felt Kaito take a long lick on his shaft, starting from the base and ending at the tip; he practically trembled when he pressed his lips against it too.

It was when he took him into his mouth did he lose it.

Kaito started with his tip, going further down his length while stroking his thighs. Shuichi arched his back as he grasped the sheets from the pleasure he was feeling, crying in ecstasy as he threw his head back into the pillows. He had tried to thrust into his mouth but was pinned down by his lover. Kaito then bobbed his head up and down, Shuichi's reddened cock slipping in and out his wet lips.

Shuichi turned his head to the side as he began to feel Kaito swirl his tongue around his tip and lick away any precum that beaded up there, making him bury his fingers in his hair. Kaito looked up as he sucked his Highness off; Shuichi was sweating heavily and was blushing from his cheeks to his chest. His lips also looked delicious from where he was, wet and hanging open. Kaito then noticed him start to twitch, a sign he was about to cum.

Wanting to blow his lover's mind Kaito sucked his cock even harder, bobbing up and down even faster. Shuichi threw his head back as a high pitched whimper left him.

_"Kaito… t-that's so… hhhh!"_

Smiling around his cock at the sounds he made from him, Kaito popped his mouth off and jerked him off while kissing his tip.

Shuichi was then over the edge.

_"Kaitooooooooo!"_

Kaito pulled back to watch his lover cum, licking his lips as he watched him splatter all over himself. It was absolutely beautiful how he spurted all that white out like fountain while thrashing all about. Once he was done he flopped back down, panting for breath as his chest heaved up and down.

Kaito admired what a wreck he had become, and wanting to mess up further, leaned down and began to lick up all the cum off his body. Shuichi was definitely aware of this, being quite sensitive post orgasm. As Kaito came towards his face he used what little strength he had left to turn towards him.

Kaito immediately smashed his lips against his.

Very surprised Shuichi groaned, tasting his own cum in his knight's mouth, and so pulled him down against him as their tongues tangled together. Given a little more time they would soon go at it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Leave comments please~ ❤❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> If you really loved this please feel free to leave comments I insist ;)
> 
> And it you really really loved this and wanted something similar but just as juicy you should check out my other long running fic Stellar Kaito and leave comments on that too :)


End file.
